


Ko-mehk, Ko-fu

by Arymura



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Battle at the Binary Stars, Gen, USS Discovery (Star Trek)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura
Summary: O que restou após a Batalha das Estrelas Binárias?





	1. Michael

Há sete anos, quando Sarek me trouxe até você, eu não queria estar aqui. Eu sonhava em servir a vulcano, em suas naves e preceitos, durante toda a minha vida. Nosso “primeiro contato” foi tão tenso, e você sorria, o tempo todo. Seus cabelos ondulados, soltos pelos ombros, brilhavam contra a luz da ponte de comando, enquanto eu lhe dava todas as respostas erradas e você ainda assim sorria para mim.

Você me disse que esse poderia ser o meu lar, e, por sete anos, esse foi o único lugar que desejei estar. Porque você sempre sorria. E aquele olhar cheio de esperança que você me deu, enquanto eu fazia comentários tão rudes sobre a Shenzhou? Sua humanidade me fascinou, Capitão.

Durante sete anos eu quis aprender tudo sobre você, sobre como esse sorriso sempre estava lá para me alegrar, todos os dias. Você teve paciência, tirou-me daquele casulo, mostrou-me as cores do mundo, sem nunca exigir nada em troca nem mesmo que eu abandonasse minhas raízes. 

Quantas vezes você esteve ao meu lado, quando meus sentimentos se descontrolavam e tudo o que eu podia fazer era chorar? Você estava lá com este mesmo sorriso. Quantas vezes eu me senti como a sua garotinha, e você me deixou explorar o universo lá fora e o dentro de mim?

Depois de tudo isso... eu te traí.

Meu medo de perder tudo me levou até a desgraça. Fui tola em pensar que podia te salvar. Eu só não queria que me tirassem outra família. 

Quando toquei seu ombro com meus dedos, eu lhe subestimei, você sempre foi forte demais, uma veterana de guerra.

Ver você apontar um phaser para mim não foi pior que sentir seu olhar de julgamento. E mereci, assim como mereci cada uma de suas palavras quando voltei da cela. Só espero que você tenha acreditado nos meus motivos. 

Eu só queria proteger a sua vida, o seu sorriso, mas eu não pude. Ele tirou você de mim, e a culpa é minha! Para sempre vou carregar o peso da sua perda em meus ombros, já que não tive como lhe trazer em meus braços. Eu desonrei a sua morte.

Só saiba que seu sorriso sempre estará em minha memória, minha amada ko-mehk.


	2. Philippa

Há sete anos, quando Sarek te trouxe até mim, eu não sabia o que esperar. Você era uma humana moldada em um casulo vulcano, discordava de tudo que eu dizia. Até mesmo quando eu só sorria, mentalmente você me julgava. Aposto que não deve ter perdoado meus cabelos soltos fugindo à norma da Federação! Porém, quando seu olhar se encontrou com as luzes da ponte de comando, mesmo com suas respostas bruscas, eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Eu te disse: esse pode ser o seu lar se você quiser. E por sete anos você nunca nos abandonou. Não sei porque, mas você sempre me faz sorrir. Toda a esperança que eu tive naquele primeiro dia, enquanto você analisava friamente a Shenzhou, foi correspondida. Sua capacidade de se adaptar me fascina, Imediato.

Durante estes mesmos sete anos, tentei lhe ensinar tudo o que podia sobre mim, sobre sentimentos, e no fim você sempre me fazia sorrir. Aos poucos você saiu daquele casulo, aprendeu a ver as mais sutis nuances do mundo, sem esquecer suas raízes, sua essência.

Quantas vezes você esteve ao meu lado quando algo dava errado e tudo o que eu queria era chorar? Mas você sempre me fazia sorrir. Quantas vezes eu te vi como uma criança, a minha criança, explorando o universo lá fora e dentro de si?

Depois de tudo isso...você me traiu. 

Minha confiança excessiva me levou até a desgraça. Fui tola em pensar que podia te salvar. Eu só não queria que a raiva te cegasse.

Quando eu toquei o seu ombro, você me subestimou, tive vontade de ficar ali estirada ao chão pela dor da traição, mas lembre-se que sou forte, uma veterana de guerra.

Então tive que lhe apontar um phaser, enquanto você continuava a me enfrentar. Isso doeu tão forte que só me sobrou te mandar para uma das celas, antes que eu desabasse ali mesmo. Quando você voltou, após toda aquela destruição, derramei completamente minha decepção sobre ti, mas tuas respostas, sobre seus motivos, quase me fizeram sorrir. Pela última vez acreditei em você.

Eu só queria proteger a sua vida, a sua capacidade de me fazer sorrir, mas não pude. E a culpa é minha. Para sempre eu vou carregar o peso das suas últimas palavras e a beleza do seu olhar. 

Eu não voltarei mais a sorrir, mas saiba que te perdoei, minha amada ko-fu.


End file.
